Day after day
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: [HeathxPriscilla][oneshotdrabblething] 'It’s just not fair… but then I suppose life isn’t all that fair to begin with.'


Right! Today I listened to the same song fifty-bijillion times over, then got annoyed so I went to rant to my rabbit about how being ill sucks, then I said 'You know what? I think I'll write a HeathxVaida fic!' And then I decided to change it to a HeathxPriscilla just because.

**Disclaimer: **Noun. Act of disclaiming, renunciation and disavowal. In other words: I don't own Fire Emblem.

- Day after day -

It's just not fair… but then I suppose life isn't all that fair to begin with.

It's not fair that I lost you while you were trying to protect me. It's not fair that I never got to tell you how I felt. It's not fair that I fell in love with you even though I promised myself that I wouldn't until these battles are over and we're both safe; but then I say to myself over and over that life _isn't_ fair.

The battle that I lost you in taints my memories and brings thousands of tears to my eyes. Everyone tells me to 'look on the bright side' I suppose they're right. After all, maybe you're not dead, no one saw anything concerning you but some other people are different matters entirely.

I stare up at the clear night sky. The stars twinkle like your icy-blue eyes. Your eyes always fascinated me, they were such a cold colour and yet to me they felt so warm. I could see your emotions within them, the last time I saw them you were determined yet worried also. And I remember the last thing you said to me 'Wait for me, I'll be back soon.'

I am still waiting.

We were sent to fight near a mountainous area in a different direction to the rest of the army. Mark had faith in us both, faith that we wouldn't die. It was foggy, neither of us could see more than a few feet in front of us.

I could here the firing of ballista's in the distance, judging by how quickly you dismounted Hyperion I'd say you could too. You walked closely beside me pulling your wyvern's reins signalling for it to keep close.

I was sure that enemies must have spotted us; horses and wyverns weren't that hard to miss.

We stood our ground for what felt like hours to me, the soldiers we fought were weak, you suffered slight injuries but nothing that my staff couldn't fix. That was when they came.

I cast my gaze over to the mountains where I saw eyes piercing though the thick fog like arrowheads, eyes of wyverns gleaming with a lust for battle. You turned to see what I was starring at and noticed them as well.

If they stayed in the mountains even my thunder magic couldn't reach them, so you did what any flyer would do, you climbed on your wyvern and flew into the fog to face them.

"Wait for me, I'll be back soon."

It wasn't long before I heard screaming, not of a human but that of a wyvern. I shook my head violently and told myself that it wasn't Hyperion, that it was of an enemy's wyvern that you had hit. I continued to defend myself from the remaining enemies until Lord Oswin found me and told me that Lloyd had been defeated and we were all to gather back at camp.

No one is in good spirits tonight, so many of our friends died in that horrible battle. I sit alone on the outskirts of camp gazing up to the heavens. It is breezy, the wind whispers my name imitating your voice, giving me false hope that perhaps you are calling me, that you are still alive.

Now I know that day after day I will wait for your safe return. That day after day I will hear your voice and look around only to find that despite the fact I'll be surrounded by an army I'll be so alone. That day after day tears will fall down like rain as I tell you how much I love you even though you would be able to hear me. That day after day I'll tell myself how futile it all is because I know you're never coming back.

- Fin

Um just to clarify: Heath is dead, I just couldn't really show that without Priscilla finding his body smashed against mountains or something… and that would be kinda morbid. That was way too short, I wanted to at least be over 1000 words but sadly no.


End file.
